This invention relates to a decompressing apparatus for use in a video camera, an electronic still camera, a telephone having a voice recorder or voice mail, and the like.
A sound decompressing apparatus is disclosed in ISO/IEC 11172-3:1993 (E) (MPEG1 Audio), for example, a block diagram of which is shown in FIG. 8. Referring to FIG. 8, a sound input signal is applied to a bit stream unpacking section 801, which unpacks a bit stream into a header, a bit allocation of each band, a scale factor of each band, and sample data. A requantization section 802 requantizes the sample data based on the scale factor and the bit allocation. A synthesis subband filter 803 synthesizes the bands of the requantized sample data. However, this sound decompressing apparatus is not described in the above-mentioned publication in terms of a method for special reproducing of sounds, also known as trick play, two examples of which are forward search reproducing and reverse search reproducing. The same is also true for the control of gain during special reproducing of sounds.